


And They Were Roommates (Oh My God, They Were Roommates)

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, enemies to lovers (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: He was a boy,And he was his best friend,What more can I say?





	And They Were Roommates (Oh My God, They Were Roommates)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts).

> Crave You By Flight Facilities (Adventure Club Remix)

_Bludhaven had never known peace, especially with the various villains that ran through her streets, leaving behind chaos in their wake and even though tonight had been like any other, the citizens had been left confused and breathless, eyes glued to their TV screens as helicopters flew over the city bridge to give them a live update. Among the abandoned cars, the police arrived, weapons in their hands and confusion on their face, clearly not knowing what role they could possibly play in this situation. Just like the citizens hiding in the safety of their homes, all they could do was watch as their city’s protector, Nightwing, desperately screamed, trying to save his mortal enemy. _

_He and Red Hood had been at odds since the first day the villain was born into the arms of Bludhaven, hands painted red as he served his own brand of justice to the ones who dared to dwell into the darkness. _

_“Hood, please!” Nightwing screamed at the man hanging off the other side of the bridge, a raging river flowing beneath him, ready to welcome him into her deathly embrace. “Just take my hand,” the hero begged, a single tear slipping from his eyes._

_Through the broken lenses of his helmet, the white film of his domino mask clicked away to reveal the deep green they hid, Red Hood just watched, staring at the hand held out to him, knowing that despite their many differences, he would be pulled to safety. It was such an easy choice to make and that’s why he knew, it was the wrong one._

_“Please,” Nightwing begged again, his voice breaking as he spoke, straining to somehow grab the villain’s hand in his own and save the life of the man he had once failed. “**Please**.”_

_Eyes flickering to the river below, glancing back at his former partner, Red Hood smiled because, deep down, this was all he ever wanted: to know that maybe, in all those years he spent working with Nightwing, he had made a place in the man’s heart, even if he had died before he could find out. _

_“Goodbye, partner,” Red Hood whispered._

_And just like that, he was gone, consumed by the dark waters, the image of his last smile ingrained into Nightwing’s mind._

The camera panned to the night sky as Nightwing’s cries filled the air, the screen going black and credits rolling. As the theme song played out in the background, for a while, all Dick and Jason could do was sit and stare at the TV, waiting for maybe an end credit scene to let them know that Red Hood was alive, forgetting for a moment that they knew that answer better than anyone else. After all, they had read the scripts before acting them out.

“Damn, I was not expecting that,” Jason finally said, staring at Dick a bit wide-eyed. “Babs and Tim really outdid themselves this time. Luther’s probably regretting canceling our show.”

“He probably is. But I’m glad that we’re working with Bruce now. He gives us more creative freedom than Lex ever did.” Dick stretched his hands, back curving as his bones popped into place. “By the way, Jay, that last scene? I think that’s your best yet.”

“Why thank you,” Jason bowed, a wicked grin gracing his face. “You, as always, were amazing, pretty bird. Like I said before, you were born for this.”

It wasn’t unusual for Dick to receive such compliments, especially in his line of work but when Jason looked at him with those sincere eyes, he knew that the younger meant every word he said and he couldn’t help but blush.

“Well, I’m going to go take a shower now,” Jason announced, jumping to his feet, fingers grabbing the ends of his t-shirt. “I have to meet Art and discuss this new project she has for me.” And with that, he had pulled off his shirt and was parading around the house barely clothed, all that muscle on display.

Jason and Dick had known each other since college, being theatre kids stuck in the same dorm room. From rivals for the same role, they had turned into the closest of friends, chasing dreams of stardom together. Somewhere, along with all the light night talks, cuddling in the same bed and falling asleep, Dick had found himself falling headfirst in love with his best friend. Despite never keeping a secret from Jason, this was something he could never share. There was just too much to risk, especially since they were co-stars on the same show.

Dick had resigned himself to loving Jason in secret. There was a time when he had tried to move on, going on random dates, even having a short thing with Barbara but nothing ever seemed to last. No one could even begin to make him feel the way Jason did.

Once Jason was out of sight, burying his face in one of the cushions, Dick tried to cleanse his mind of any less than innocent thoughts regarding his roommate’s delicious abs and oh, so thick thighs. It wasn’t bad enough that he was head over heels for his best friend but then, Jason had to go and be one of the hottest men alive. Dick was surely being punished for the signs of his past life.

As his pity part continued in his head, Dick’s phone began to buzz in his pocket, Barbara’s name lighting up the screen. There were only two things she could possibly be calling for, the show or Dick’s one-sided love, sometimes both at the same time. He could very well dismiss the call but in the past, that had never ended well for him so he really had no choice but to answer.

“So, you and Jason gave a really heart-breaking performance,” she started, a teasing tone to her voice.

“Hello, Babs. How are you? Me? Oh, I’m fine. Thank you for asking,” Dick drawled, knowing that the redhead was probably rolling her eyes on the other end.

“Maybe if you wasted less time on being a sarcastic ass and more on your flirting game, you would be making out with Jason right now.”

“Ouch. Low blow.”

“That’s what you get, Grayson.” Barbara chuckled and then cleared her throat. “I was just calling to let you know that your star-crossed lovers performance has the shows TRP’s shooting through the roof. This was our best season finale yet.”

While the news was good, there was something about it that confused Dick. “Star-crossed lovers? Nightwing and Red Hood are enemies,” he pointed out, making Babs laugh once again.

“The internet would disagree with that. More than half your fandom ships Nightwing and Red Hood. Those two are the embodiment of the ‘enemies to lovers’ trope.”

“Are you serious?”

“I am. Haven’t you ever looked up the show on AO3?”

At that, Dick rolled his eyes. “Babs, you know I’m not fanfic crazy like you.”

“Well, I’m going to send you some links that will blow your mind. Though I have to say, Nightwing has better game than you.”

“Oh, shut up!”

When Jason had left his house for a meeting with his manager, Artemis, to go over a new project, the last thing he expected was to find out that Nightwing and Red Hood was a popular ship. Since he had never been in touch with the happenings in his fandom the way Barbara was, he had never really cared who his character was shipped with or thought of. Jason’s main focus had always been giving a realistic performance, embodying the spirit of every character he played. But then, today, he had seen the words NightHood trending on Twitter and a short discussion with Artemis was enough to fill him in on what was going on.

Enemies to lovers. Who would have thought?

Jason had spent the ride back home, looking through art and headcanons about the two characters, getting more invested than he probably should have. But he couldn’t help it, after all, a part of him had always shipped the two as well. Not that he would ever admit it. A part of him might have shipped NightHood but a bigger part of him shipped JayDick. If people loved the ‘enemies to lovers’ trope, they would probably eat up the ‘best friends to lovers’ one. Though, unfortunately, unlike the many fics, his relationship with Dick never went past best friends. And he knew that it never would.

Unlike the Jason from fanfics who got to hold Dick and kiss him, he would be destined to love his roommate from afar.

Once he was back home, Jason was ready to tell Dick about NightHood to see what he thought but when he stepped inside, he found his roommate curled up on the couch, covered in a blanket, cheeks flushed as he read something on his phone intently.

“We’ve talked about this, Dickie, if you wanna read porn, you do it in your room,” Jason announced, snapping the older from his trance, phone slipping from his hand and clattering to the floor.

Curious about what his roommate was reading, Jason swiped the phone off the ground and found himself staring at an intimate scene between Nightwing and Red Hood.

“Uh… um… I can explain,” Dick stammered, face red from embarrassment.

“You found out about NightHood?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Cool. We can read these together then.”

“Wait what?”

“Okay, for the record, Red Hood could totally top Nightwing. He is not hungry for validation,” Jason muttered as Dick scrolled through one of the most read fanfics under the NightHood tag.

Since the moment Jason had come back home from his meeting, he and Dick had been in his room, cuddling on the bed the while reading different fanfics. While there were a lot of cute and fluffy stories floating about, there were some really hot, so very, very dirty fics and it took every bit of Jason’s strength to not imagine himself and Dick in those intimate scenes.

It wasn’t like he had never thought of Dick’s lips pressed against his own or wrapped around his cock. In fact, he had dreamed of a scenario where he had figured out how Dick liked to be fucked (hard and fast, obviously) and what praises would make his pretty bird sing. And while imagining all of this in the privacy of his room was fine, the last thing Jason needed was boner while he was spooning Dick.

“I personally think Red Hood would definitely have a praise kink,” Dick hummed, a smile playing on his lips as he glanced back at Jason. “Especially when it comes to Nightwing.”

“Just because he died on the job _once _and blew a few buildings up to get Nightwing’s attention--” Jason started but then stopped, sighing deeply. “Okay, maybe you’re right.”

“Aha! That means Nightwing’s the top!”

“Oh, shut up! You can be a dom with a praise kink,” Jason muttered, crossing his arms.

Dick raised his eyebrows. “Speaking from experience?”

“Nah, Dickie.” Jason grinned, leaning in until his lips were hovering over Dick’s, something he would never do normally but he felt brave enough to act stupid. “But maybe,” _What are you doing Todd?Stop! _“I have a degradation kink.”

_And you fucked up._

Well, Jason thought he had fucked up but instead of pulling away or laughing, Dick shivered underneath his body, cheeks turning rosy.

_It couldn’t be._

“By the way,” Jason started, even though on the inside he was screaming at himself to stop. “Did you know that people ship you and me?”

Frowning, Dick looked back at his roommate, clearly unaware of this fact. “Seriously?”

It would have been for the best if Jason just nodded and let this topic go before he said something wrong, before he revealed all his cards. But the pink hue coloring Dick’s cheeks made him feel so brave, brave enough to take a chance that he never could before.

“Yeah, there’s an AO3 tag and everything.”

To say that Dick was freaking out was an understatement.

It wasn’t new for him to be in Jason’s bed and in his arms but something was different today. With barely any space between their bodies, chest pressed against Dick’s back, arms wrapped around his waist, Jason lay behind him, lips occasionally grazing the skin of his neck one times too many to be an accident. Instead of joking around like he usually did, the younger had coaxed Dick into reading the fics out loud, listening to each word intently.

This was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea but Dick didn’t know how to escape. He didn’t know if he wanted to escape.

“Dickie,” Jason whispered right into his ear, breath hot against Dick’s skin. “Keep reading.”

“I… I don’t know if I want to.” Dick cleared his throat. “I mean it’s not fair I’m doing all the work?”

“Oh?” Jason grinned, his grip around Dick’s waist tightening. “You’re right. Maybe I should take over for you.”

“I’ll uh… find another fic, something fluffy.”

“Nah. This is fine,” Jason said, grabbing the phone. “In fact, this is perfect.”

_“I wonder,” Jason started, his voice a whisper as he pressed Dick’s body against the window, watching with amusement as the older’s hot breath fogged glass. “If I could take you, just like this.”_

_“Jay,” Dick let out a whine, pushing his ass up against Jason’s crotch, desperate to be touched, to be held. _

_Jason couldn’t help but grin. He loved to see his pretty bird this way. “I could fuck you right here, right now and you would love every minute of it, wouldn’t you?”_

Exhaling a shaky breath, Dick gripped his shirt that was two sizes too big for him, loose enough to cover the outline of his now hard cock (thank god for small mercies). He hated the way his heart was racing in his chest, afraid that Jason could hear every single beat, forcing his feelings out into the open. Maybe things would have been easier if Dick could concentrate on anything other than the words being whispered into his ears, but after lacing each line with emotions, Jason demanded to be hard and Dick couldn't think of anything but him.

Soon this would be over.  _ Soon. _

But then Jason suddenly stopped reading, putting the phone away as he forced Dick to face him, his deep green eyes more vibrant the usual as he dipped forward. "Tell me, Dickie," he whispered, his gaze flickering to the plump lips before him. "Would you love it?"

“What?”

“Would you love it if I fucked you, right here, right now?”

“Yes.”

Before he had a second to think, to process the meaning behind the question, the answer had slipped from Dick's mouth, his feelings, his frustrations out in the open and all he wanted was to take back his words. But he never had the chance. How could he when Jason's lips were suddenly pressed against his, tongue coaxing him to give in.

One peck, two pecks and suddenly they were kissing, deeper and deeper, until Dick was left breathless, fingers curling into the sheets, moans escaping from his lips, surrendering to the man who had taken control of him. Somehow, Jason knew how to touch him, how to make him weak in the knees and give him things he was probably too shy to ask for. 

“Fuck,” Jason whispered as he pulled back, staring at Dick's swollen and spit covered lips, tousled hair and flushed cheeks, a sight to behold. So much better than anything he had ever imagined. “Fuck,” he repeated as his fingers traveled the expanse of Dick's chest, pushing up his shirt to feel smooth skin, leaning down to suck pink nipples into his mouth.

Clearly, he had done something right, if sounds falling from Dick's mouth were anything to go by. 

“Oh, God, Jay." Dick shuddered as a thick tongue swirled over his nipple, the other occupied by Jason's hand. " _ Oh, _ " he moaned as fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking upwards and pressing into the slit. 

"You're already so hard," Jason groaned against Dick's ear. "So hard and ready for me, hmmm?"

Too embarrassed to answer, Dick let out a whine as he moved his hips, pushing into Jason's hand, anything to feel some kind of stimulation. Unfortunately, his roommate didn't seem to be in a giving mood as he shook his head and tutted.

"You gotta use your words if you want something, Dickie," Jason cooed, his fingers gripping the base of Dick's cock, eyes taking in the way the older's cheeks flushed, the way his lashes fluttered, head tilting to hide from Jason's sight. "Come on, pretty bird. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I just need to hear you."

"Jay, please," Dick breathed, grabbing onto Jason's shoulders, hips twitching. 

"Please what?"

"Please.. Please make me come."

A grin spread across Jason's face as he leaned down to kiss Dick's nose. "All you had to do was ask," he whispered, tugging down his boxers and pressing his length against Dick's, the sensation making him hiss. Licking the palm of his hand, he wrapped it around both cocks, stroking and grinding his hips until he set a fast rhythm, one that had his pretty bird singing.

"I always wondered what it would be like to see you fall apart," Jason whispered as Dick's back arched, eyes rolling to the back of his head as sobs and moans escaped his lips. God, Jason really couldn't wait to fuck him. “You’ll let me see that today, right?”

“Anything you want,” Dick answers, using his elbows to push himself up, searching for Jason's lips. “Anything for you, Jay.”

Looking the way he did, with his rosy cheeks and hazy eyes, who was Jason to deny him? Soon they were kissing, Jason's tongue fucking into Dick's mouth, fingers gripping onto his hair, each sensation rolling through him, pushing him over the edge and he was coming all over himself.

“God, you’re so damn beautiful,” Jason whispered adoringly. “And you’re all mine,” he added, a possessive edge to his voice.

“All yours, Little Wing,” Dick agreed and how could he not? This was all he had ever wanted for 6 years.

“Good boy,” Jason said, awarding Dick with a kiss before straddling his chest. “Now, open your mouth,” he ordered.

Without a question, Dick did as he told, letting his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out as Jason stroked himself to completion, white cum splattering across his face.

As Jason rolled off Dick, for a while, there was only silence as they lay in bed, breathing hard and gathering their thoughts. Apart of Dick still couldn't believe that Jason had kissed him, waiting to wake up from this fever dream because it just had to be a dream, right? But then, Jason was pulling him in, pressing soft kisses along his skin and grounding him to this reality. 

"You know," Jason whispered, breaking the silence. "If NightHood embody the 'enemies to lovers' trope, we embody the 'and they were roommates' trope."

"You read too many fanfics, Jay."

Jason grinned. "Maybe but they got us here, didn't they?"

"Love you, Little Wing."

"I love you too Bluebird."


End file.
